Romione, Monogamie und Montgomery
by Am1ra
Summary: Nach dem endgültigen Sturz von Voldemort wird in der Winkelgasse gebührend gefeiert.   Hermines und Rons Beziehung steckt noch in den Kinderschuhen und muss gleich beweisen, ob sie damit auch laufen kann.


**Hallo ihr! ;)****  
****Das ist mein Beitrag zur 8. Aufgabe des Jubiläumsmarathons (Rätselkiste) des HPFFA (- .de).****  
****Er war mal wieder auf einer Last-Minute-Idee aufgebaut, weil ich (mal wieder) am Anfang völlig ratlos war.^^ Ich hoffe ihr habt ein bisschen Spaß daran.******

**Vielen, vielen, VIELEN Dank an Namika fürs Betalesen! ******

**Disclaimer: Naja, ihr wisst ja. Harry Potters Welt gehört einfach nicht mir.^^**

„Ich will zur Irrwicht-Verteidigungsshow um halb fünf", erklärte ein kleines Mädchen mit rotblonden Zöpfen.

„Aber ich will einen guten Platz in der Besenflugshow", quengelte ein blonder Junge im etwa gleichen Alter.

Genervt drängelte sich Hermine an den beiden Streithähnen vorbei und stapfte weiter durch die Menschenmassen.

Es war der Tag der großen Feier von Voldemorts Sturz. Zahllose Menschen aus Großbritannien, aber den verschiedenen Sprache nach zu urteilen, auch aus zahlreichen anderen Ländern rund um die Welt, hatten sich in der Winkelgasse eingefunden um den Sieg gebührend zu zelebrieren.

Hermine war nicht weniger glücklich über Voldemorts Tod als die restlichen Feiernden. Im Gegenteil: Sie war mit Haut und Haaren in den Kampf verwickelt gewesen und konnte es so knapp nach dem Sieg immer noch kaum glauben, dass er wirklich zu Ende war, auch wenn die Menschen ausgelassen feierten und der Verlust geliebter Freunde noch so sehr schmerzte.

Ehrlich gesagt war Hermine im Moment von dieser Massenveranstaltung ziemlich genervt, was zum Einen am Rahmen des Festes lag, bei dem nicht nur Irrwichte zur Belustigung des Publikums zerstört wurden, sondern auch Hauselfen die Sklaven der Masse waren.

Zum Anderen wollte sich Hermine vor einer halben Stunde mit ihrem neuen festen Freund Ronald Weasley am Second Hand Shop treffen und er war nicht aufgetaucht.

Nach einer Woche schon versetzt zu werden war nach James Montgomerys „Handbuch der Liebe" einer der absoluten Kapitalfehler, die ein Partner machen konnte, und damit für Hermine ein Grund jeden Fleck der vollgestopften Winkelgasse nach dem Übeltäter abzusuchen.

Als Hermine sich nach knapp fünfundvierzig Minuten eifriger Suche vor einer besonders gedrückten Menge vor Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus befand, war sie schon kurz davor einfach aufzugeben. Die Leute hier schienen auf eines der vielen Spektakel zu warten und ließen ihr kaum die Möglichkeit einen Schritt zu tun. Sie war schon erschöpft von der vielen Drängelei und die Wut war schon zum größten Teil Resignation gewichen.

Hermine streckte sich, um noch einen Blick auf die Eulenhandlung zu erhaschen, als sie, immer noch auf Zehenspitzen, erstarrte. Ron lehnte, mit einem Becher Kürbissaft in der Hand, lässig an der Wand des angrenzenden Ladens. Das allein war schon ein Grund, Hermines Wut erneut aufkochen zu lassen, schließlich hatte sie gehofft, er wäre irgendwie verhindert und hätte sie überhaupt nicht vergessen.

Der Anblick eines schlanken, weißblonden Mädchens mit strahlend blauen Augen, welches lächelnd Ron gegenüber stand und sich angeregt mit ihm zu unterhalten schien, brachte Hermine spielend auf 180.

Sie versuchte dennoch ruhig durchzuatmen und griff fahrig in ihre Handtasche, um gleich zwei Eismäuse auf einmal in ihren Mund zu stopfen. Süßigkeiten waren schließlich die beste Medizin, wie Montgomery in seinem Beziehungshandbuch immer wieder erklärte.

Eigentlich hatte Hermine wutentbrannt auf ihren Freund zustürmen wollen, um ihm eine Szene zu machen, doch außer dem kleinen praktischen Problem, sich in der Menge nicht bewegen zu können, bot sich der Eifersüchtigen eine viel bessere Alternative an, als sie die Verpackungen der Eismäuse zurück in die Tasche stopfte und dabei etwas Weiches berührte.

Sie hatte am Vormittag, als sie Kreacher am Grimmauldplace Nr. 12 besuchte, ein altes Paar Langziehohren von den Weasley-Zwillingen gefunden und in ihre Tasche gestopft.

Mit diesen konnte sie spielend leicht aus einiger Entfernung das Gespräch ihres Freundes mit anhören und herausfinden, wie viel Ärger der liebe Ronald verdient hatte.

Entschlossen quetschte sich Hermine in Richtung des Paares durch die Menge. Neben Ron und der Blondine stand eine Gruppe Erwachsener, die sich angeregt unterhielten. Diese kleine Versammlung wollte sie als eine Art Mauer benutzen, hinter der sie sich verbarg, während sie lauschte.

Mit neu entdeckter Energie presste sich Hermine nach vorne. Eigentlich kam sie vergleichsweise schnell voran, musste jedoch einen kleinen Umweg durch eine Gruppe Hufflepuffs hindurch machen, die sie von ihrer Vertrauensschülertätigkeit kannte, um nicht geradewegs mit Aberforth Dumbledore zusammenzustoßen, der mit einer kleinen Ziege an der Leine, in der Menge stand. Für Smalltalk hatte sie jetzt weder Zeit noch Nerven übrig.

An der Wand angelangt, kniete sie sich nieder, wühlte in ihrer Tasche und zog ein fleischiges Ohr heraus, an dem eine lange Schnur befestigt war.

Das Ohr schob sie kurzerhand in die Umhangtasche und beförderte ihren Zauberstab heraus. Mit einem fließenden Schwung ihres Stabes, nach alter „Wutschen und wedeln"-Manier, platzierte Hermine anschließend das Ende der hautfarbenen Schnur zwischen Ronalds Beine.

Dann rutschte sie an der Wand zu Boden, drückte mit zitternden Händen das Langziehohr an ihr eigenes und lauschte angestrengt.

„Natürlich habe ich die Sache mit Gringotts gehört. Es stand in allen Zeitungen", erklärte Blondie gerade mit glockenheller Stimme.

Hermine bekam eine Gänsehaut an den Armen.

„Es war wirklich unglaublich gefährlich. Beinahe hätten sie uns erwischt, aber ich hatte die geniale Idee den Drachen zu benutzen, um zu flüchten", prahlte Ron.

Wie bitte? Seit wann war das bitte seine Idee gewesen? Hermine schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Er prahlte. Nach Montgomery ein Anzeichen für einen Flirt.

„Wahnsinn du bist ja so schlau!", schwärmte das Mädchen begeistert.

Ron machte Schluckgeräusche. Wahrscheinlich trank er gerade von seinem Saft.

„Ach, komm. Das ist doch keine große Sache", antwortete er anschließend großzügig.

„Hast du auch die Flucht aus dem Malfoy Manor geplant?", fragte das Mädchen neugierig.

Ron lachte. „Ich bin ein Spezialist für Fluchtpläne."

Hermine musste an sich halten, um nicht aufzuspringen, um Ron eine zu scheuern. Was bildete sich dieser ... dieser aufgeblasene Hohlkopf eigentlich ein?

„Ich kann nicht so viel Tolles von mir erzählen", zwitscherte in diesem Moment Blondie mit deutlichem Bedauern in der Stimme.

„Dafür bist du wunderschön!", antwortete Ronald schwärmerisch und das Mädchen brach in helles Kichern aus.

Hermine stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Er schmeichelte. Das bedeutete nach Montgomery, dass er tatsächlich flirtete.

Für einen Moment legte sie das Langziehohr auf den Boden und suchte in ihrem Umhang nach einem Taschentuch. Als sie gerade das Tuch mit ihren Fingern umfasste, strich ihr kleiner Finger leicht gegen etwas Kaltes und Glattes.

Neugierig griff die Braunhaarige danach und zog es hervor. Es war ihr kleiner Handspiegel.

Da kam ihr eine Idee. Erneut zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor, murmelte eine leises „Wingardium Leviosa" und ließ den Spiegel so in der Luft schweben, dass sie problemlos ihren Freund bzw. baldigen Exfreund und die Blondine betrachten konnte, deren Haar sich in ihrem Rücken verführerisch wallte. Ron gestikulierte gerade wild mit der freien Hand und redete auf seine Gegenüber ein.

Schnell hob Hermine das Langziehohr wieder an.

„… eine Thestralzüchtung und eine Eulerei. Tolle Tiere, glaub mir. Außerdem bin ich der Besitzer eines Schlosses in Cornwall", sagte Ron gerade großspurig.

Hermine klappte vor Überraschung der Mund auf. Was war nur in Ron gefahren? Er prahlte ja immer gerne mit seiner Beteiligung am Sturz Voldemorts und übertrieb nicht selten, aber gelogen … so offensichtlich gelogen hatte er nie.

„Außerdem bin ich ein Sir und ein Lord", prahlte Ron weiter. „Sir Lord Ronald Weasley."

Ein leises Prusten entkam Hermine. Entschieden rieb sie sich die Augen. Das hier war kein Grund zum Weinen. Sie kannte Ron schon ewig. Irgendwas ging hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Er war nicht so dämlich.

Ron holte tief Luft, vermutlich um auch noch zu erklären, dass er eigentlich der Zaubereiminister war, als ein lautes Rascheln und zahlreiche „Ahs" und „Ohs" aus der Menge seine Stimme übertönten.

Hermine riss den Kopf hoch und ihr klappte der Mund auf. Ein riesiger Schwarm Eulen, der vermutlich vom Schauspiel von Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus stammte, war in die Höhe gestiegen und bildete nun verschiedene Formationen in der Luft.

Die armen Tiere, dachte Hermine, als eine kleine braune Eule, die besonders tief flog genau gegen Hermines schwebenden Spiegel stieß und ausgerechnet in Rons Richtung strauchelte.

Erschrocken ließ Hermine sowohl ihren Zauberstab als auch das Langziehohr fallen und sprang auf, um, durch die Gruppe Erwachsener hindurch, nach ihrem Freund zu sehen.

Die Eule verfehlte den Jungen jedoch um einen Meter und stieß stattdessen gegen die Blondine, welche einen gellenden Schrei ausstieß. Der kleine Kauz wollte an dem Mädchen Halt finden und krallte sich in ihr luftiges Kleid.

Einige Zuschauer der Eulenshow um sie herum hatten sich bei Blondies Schrei umgewandt und starrten sie neugierig an.

Dann geschah etwas, dass nicht nur Hermine die Kinnlade herunterfallen ließ.

Der Körper der Blondine veränderte sich plötzlich. Ihr Kopf zog sich seltsam in die Länge und ihre zierliche Stupsnase ragte nach vorne und verwandelte sich in einen scharfen Schnabel, bis ihr Gesicht einem riesigen Geierkopf glich. Aus ihrem Rücken brachen lange, schuppige Flügel hervor.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung griff sie die kleine Eule und schleuderte sie mit voller Wucht zurück in die Luft. Ein roter, glühender Feuerball folgte dem kleinen Wesen und versengte ihm beinahe die Schwanzfedern.

Hermine folgte dem bemitleidenswerten Tier mit den Augen bis es sich wieder fing und dem Ball mit einem gekonnten Schlenker entkam. Viele Zuschauer folgten dem Tier mit den Blicken, diejenigen, die in der Nähe des Ursprungs standen waren verstummt und starrten fassungslos auf die Blondine.

Als Hermine sich ihr wieder zuwandte, war an ihrem Körper kein Anzeichen der vorherigen Verwandlung mehr zu erkennen.

Sie lächelte gerade gekünstelt und meinte zu Ron, der sie mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte: „Meinst du, du könntest dir ein Zimmer im nächsten Hotel leisten, Sir Ron? Du stehst doch auf Abenteuer."

Blondie klimperte mit ihren langen Wimpern und warf ihr glänzendes Haar nach hinten, sodass es verführerisch im Wind wehte.

Rons Blick wurde verklärt und er murmelte: „Natürlich. Habe ich nicht erwähnt, dass ich eine Farm habe, auf der ich Niffler züchte? Die beschaffen mir leicht Geld. Außerdem bin ich doch Sir Lord."

Hermine ballte die Fäuste. Sie war wütend. Sehr wütend.

Ihr war klar, dass dieses Mädchen kein normaler Mensch war. Es war eine Veela. Eine Veela, die sich ihren Freund krallen wollte, nur weil er jetzt, durch seine Mithilfe bei Voldemorts Sturz und durch seine Freundschaft mit Harry Potter, berühmt war.

Bestimmt raffte Hermine ihre Sachen zusammen und quetschte sich wütend und mit enormem Ellenbogeneinsatz durch die Gruppe, die sie von Ron trennte, der gerade die Veela an der Hand genommen hatte und sie mit sich ziehen wollte.

Sie riss an Rons Schulter, zog ihn gewaltsam von dem Mädchen weg und hob ihren Zauberstab drohend in ihre Richtung.

„Avis!", rief Hermine anschließend deutlich und ein Schwarm quietschgelber Vögel brach aus ihrem Zauberstab hervor und stürzte sich sogleich auf die Veela.

Schnell apparierte Hermine mit Ron auf die andere Seite der Gasse.

Kaum hatte sich das beklemmende Gefühl, welches das Apparieren mit sich brachte, verflüchtigt, ließ Hermine von ihrem Freund ab.

Sie verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme und wartete, während sie genüsslich die Flammen vor der Eulenhandlung betrachtete, darauf, dass Ronald den verklärten Blick ablegte und wieder zu sich kam.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, in denen Ron träumerisch vor sich hin starrte, bis er schließlich den Kopf schüttelte.

„Was … was war los?", fragte er bedröppelt.

„Zuerst hast du mich versetzt und dann wolltest du vor meinen Augen mit einem Mädchen in ein Hotelzimmer verschwinden, Sir Lord Ronald Weasley."

Rons Augen weiteten sich. „Stimmt", murmelte er leise.

Dann setzte er seinen Hundeblick auf und fiel tatsächlich vor seiner Freundin auf die Knie. „Bitte, bitte, bitte, Hermy verzeih mir!"

Hermine ließ ihn einen Moment zappeln, was Montgomery bei Aussprachen vor dem Verzeihen dringend empfahl, dann schnaufte sie betont und sagte: „Ich habe drei Bedingungen."

„Ich mach alles, was du willst!"

„Erstens: Steh' auf!"

Ron tat wie geheißen.

„Zweitens: Nenn mich nie … nie wieder Hermy!", forderte Hermine und setzte einen wütenden Blick auf.

Ron nickte ergeben.

„Drittens: Du musst dem Mann, der da hinten an der Gassenwand lehnt eine Spinne in den Kragen setzten."

Hermine zeigte mit dem Finger auf den Mann. Es war Sanguini, der Vampir, den sie auf Slughorns Party kennengelernte hatte. Zufrieden sah Hermine, wie Rons Augen sich weiteten.

„Sanguini?", fragte er leise.

Hermine nickte.

„Das kannst du mir nicht antun. Keine Spinne! Kann ich ihm keinen Schmetterling in den Kragen setzten?"

**Sooo, das wars erstmal. Bekomme ich ein klitzekleines Review? Weil ihr vielleicht ein bisschen gelächelt habt?******

**Lg, Amira**


End file.
